


Rewrite the Stars

by rubyisms



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyisms/pseuds/rubyisms
Summary: In his final moments, Doyle reflects on his regrets.





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
writing prompt: kimboyle and rewrite the stars
> 
> friendly reminder i am still taking requests and writing prompts over at kiimboyle on tumblr!

In his final moments, Doyle’s life flashed before his eyes. If someone had told the man when he was about ten years younger that he would eventually be General Donald Doyle of the Federal Army of Chorus, he would’ve laughed at them before slamming the door in their face. Now, with the gun he had just fired a sticky bomb off of heavy in his hands, he was still in disbelief that this was how it ended for him. The general, only 35 years old, had expected this war to end long before he ever took the position, and the planet could work on fixing what was broken. Yet the war had gone on longer than expected, and now Doyle knew who to blame.   
  


He also knew for most people, in their final moments doing something so bold and brave, they would feel a sense of relief washing over them, the weight of their many regrets being lifted away. For Doyle, it was the opposite. The sense of relief was squashed by a bitter taste in the back of his throat that lingered from all the many regrets he still had. The regret that he would never live to see his planet and his people truly free from Charon and this senseless war. The regret that only in the final moments of his life, he had finally grown enough of a backbone to do something to take a risk that he hoped would pay off. The regret of never telling Kimball, his co-general, how he had truly felt about her.

His words in the war room about admiring her courage and bravery echoed in his ears and Doyle took a deep breath. There was some truth to them, though the words he had chosen masked his true feelings for the woman, no matter how often she was quick to try and fight him on what should’ve been something simple. Something had been pulling him to Vanessa Kimball from the moment they met face to face in Armonia for what would have been the final fight. Call it destiny, call it fate, or call it coincidence, it was there.

Even if she chose to ignore it. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the space pirates flee in an attempt to save themselves from the blast that would come anyway. What Doyle would give to rewrite this story, rewrite the stars and his fate to end on a happier note. His eyes closed as the ticking on the bomb grew faster and a smile graced his face underneath that helmet. What he would give to go back in time just a bit to tell Vanessa how he had truly felt for her, and perhaps hold her for what would’ve been the last time.

His faith in her was strong and unwavering. If anyone could lead their people to freedom, it would be her. He only wished he could be there to watch her do it. Perhaps wherever he ended up going for an afterlife, if there was one, he could watch her from there. In the final few moments before the reactor exploded, Doyle can feel his shoulders lifting up with the weight of his regrets finally choosing to leave him. If Felix was out there, she would stop him. If Charon dared to attack them directly, she would rally their armies into one and stop him together. 

She could do this.

He believed in her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
